creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Teuflische Verwandtschaft
Auf ewig, geliebte Schwester. ---- „Jamie! Warte doch! Ich will mit dir reden! Es ist wichtig!“ Jamie Rivers drehte sich aber nicht um, sondern lief einfach weiter den Schulkorridor entlang. Sie wandte sich erst um, als jemand sie mit festem Griff am Arm packte. Sie sah in das erschrockene und zugleich verängstigte Gesicht von Martha Smith. „Was ist denn? Siehst du denn nicht dass ich es verdammt eilig habe, Martha? Worüber willst du denn so dringend mit mir sprechen?“ „Jetzt tu nicht so scheinheilig! Du weisst ganz genau worüber ich mit dir reden will, Jamie! Es geht um Drake! Was hat er dir gesagt? Ich will alles wissen und auf der Stelle eine Antwort!“ „Beruhige dich, verdammt. Er hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich ihm meine Hausaufgaben für den Matheunterricht ausleihen kann. Das ist alles! Was hast du denn gedacht was er von mir wollte? Das ich mit ihm ausgehe oder so?“ „Bist du sicher, dass er sich nicht noch was anderes gefragt hatte?“ Martha sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ja, total sicher.“ erwiderte Jamie. Martha stiess einen langen Seufzer aus. „Gut, da bin ich aber erleichtert.“ Und sie lockerte ein wenig ihren Griff, doch liess ihren Arm nicht los. „Mann, Martha! Du bist aber ziemlich durch den Wind! Kaum redet ein Mädchen mit deinem Freund schon gerätst du in Panik.“ „Tut mir leid, Jamie. Es ist nur, dass ich Angst habe…naja... dass er mir den Laufpass geben will.“ „Was? Bist du Verrückt? Er dir den Laufpass geben? Er steht total auf dich! Warum sollte er mit dir Schluss machen? Er ist total verrückt nach dir! Was denkst du denn?“ „Okay, du hast Recht. Das ist total albern was ich da sage. Naja, es ist nur so, dass er nicht so viel mit mir abhängt. So wie früher.“ „Das ist nun mal so, Martha. Jungs brauchen nun mal ein bisschen Abstand von Mädchen. Das ist ganz normal.“ „Okay. Danke. Du kannst jetzt gehen.“ Martha liess schnell ihren Arm los und ging dann in die gegengesetzte Richtung, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Dankeschön!“ rief Jamie ihr nach. „Was war mit der los?“ murmelte Jamie genervt vor sich hin und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand am Arm, dort wo Martha sie so fest umklammert hatte. Sie warf ihre schulterlangen, goldblonden Haare über die Schulter, ging zur Eingangstür und begab sich dann nach draussen. Auf dem Schülerparkplatzt parkierten nur noch wenige Autos und eines von denen war der Schlitten von Jamie. Ihren weissen Mercedes Cabrio, den ihre Eltern ihr zum 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Als sie das Gelände verliess und sich auf den Heimweg machte, dachte sie an Jade. Ihre gemeine, teuflische Zwillingsschwester Jade. „Warum muss sie denn ausgerechnet meine Zwillings''schwester sein? Warum? Warum? Warum?“ dachte Jamie verzweifelt. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte sie Probleme mit Jade. Sie konnte sie bei lebendigem Leib nicht ausstehen! Sie waren wie Hund und Katz. Jedenfalls sagte ihre Mutter dass immer. „Aber bald gehe ich ja aufs College. Dann sehe ich sie nie wieder. ''Nie wieder…“ Jade konnte nicht mehr aufs College. Sie sich hatte sich geweigert weiter dorthin zu gehen. Ihre Eltern wissen jedoch nichts davon. Noch ''nichts. Jade war 17 und ab diesem Alter ist man eigentlich noch in der High School, doch die Eltern von ihr hatten extra bezahlt, nur damit sie aufs College konnte. Was natürlich total unfair gegenüber Jamie war. In den Augen ihrer Eltern war sozusagen Jade ein Engel und sie wurde von den Eltern immer besser behandelt als Jamie. So sah es jedefalls Jamie. Ihre Eltern dagegen nicht. Die meinen Jamie würde nur übertreiben. "Was wird jetzt bloss aus Jade? Will sie etwa für den Rest ihres Lebens zu Hause vor dem Fernseher hocken und Chips in sich hinein stopfen?“ Jade war das genaue Gegenteil von Jamie. Sie sahen vielleicht genau gleich aus, aber ihr Charakter war ''völlig verschieden. Ihre Eltern werden sich schreckliche Sorgen um Jade machen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass Jade nicht mehr aufs College ging. Jade versuchte seit ihrer Kindheit, Jamie Ärger einzubrocken! Was ihr auch jedes Mal erfolgreich gelang. Etwas was Jamie so fuchsteufelswild machte, war dass ihre Eltern ihr nie glaubten! Als Jamie und Jade 7 Jahre alt waren, sah Jamie fern. Jade kam leise in die Küche, ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm die Tomatensosse aus dem Kühlschrank und verteilte es in der ganzen Küche. Nebenbei warf sie sämtliche Teller, Gläser, Töpfe und Pfannen auf dem Boden. Jamie hatte den lauten Krach gehört und rannte in die Küche. Sie schrie Jade mehrmals an, warum sie so etwas schreckliches täte. Sie rannte dann einfach so nach draussen in den Garten und bevor Jamie ihr hinterher jagen konnte, kamen ihre Eltern von der Haustür herein geplatzt. Toller Zufall, nicht wahr? Ihre Mutter begann sie anzuschreien. „Was um aller Welt ist denn hier passiert? Jaqueline Jamie Rivers! Was hast du getan?! Das reinste Choas hier!“ Jamie natürlich versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass es alles Jades Schuld war und nicht ihre. Genau in diesem Moment, kam Jade die Treppe hinunter getrottet. Sie hatte ihren Schlafanzug an, hielt ihren Lieblings Teddybären, Mr. Kuschel, unter dem Arm und fragte noch schlaftrunken: „Was ist denn hier los? Jamie was hast du denn hier in der Küche gemacht? Warum hat es denn überall Tomatensosse und das ganze Geschirr auf dem Boden?“ Jade war eine zugute Schauspielerin. Sie liess ihre Eltern glauben dass es die gemeine Jamie war und Jade, das Engelchen, hatte keine Ahnung von der ganzen Sache. Jade war die Unschuldige hier. Schliesslich bekam Jamie 4 Wochen fernsehn- und Spielverbot. Und Jade kam wieder einmal ungestraft davon. „Das wird dir noch irgendwann zum Verhängnis werden, Jade! Eines Tages erwischen dich Mum und Dad bei einer deiner teuflischen Streiche und dann bekommst du mächtigen Ärger, Schwesterchen!“ dachte Jamie laut und sie hielt an einer roten Ampel an. Sie fuhr zu ihrem Haus in North Bridge. Als sie die Auffahrt hinauffuhr und ins Haus ging, war zu ihrer Überraschung, Jade nicht im Haus. „Wahrscheinlich ist sie gerade bei ihrer besten Freundin Angela gegangen.“ vermutete sie. Jamie beschloss es sich im warmen Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen und für den Geschichtsunterricht zu lernen. So holte sie sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank, ihre Geschichtsbücher und machte sich im ultrabequemen Ledersessel, dort wo normalerweise ihr Vater drauf sass, gemütlich und fing an zu lesen. Als sie den ersten Abschnitt gelesen hatte, klingelte plötzlich das Telefon. „Nanu? Wer kann das sein?“ fragte sie sich. Sie griff nach dem Hörer. „Hallo?“ sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Halte dich von Jade fern!“ sagte eine heisere Stimme am Hörer. „Was?“ „Du hast mich schon verstanden, Jamie! Halte dich von deiner Schwester fern! Sie hat etwas Schreckliches vor! Also, pass auf!“ und dann war die Leitung tot. „Also warte mal! Stopp, stopp, stopp! Du willst also damit sagen, dass ein Fremder dich gestern angerufen hat und gesagt hat du solltest dich vor Jade fernhalten? Hab‘ ich das so richtig verstanden?“ „Ja, ganz genau. Aber ich wusste nicht ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Die Stimme hörte sich echt seltsam an. Es war jemand den ich nicht kannte.“ Jamie war am Tag danach bei ihrem Freund Kendall Anderson vorbei gegangen. Sie sassen auf der Couch in seinem Zimmer und stopften sich Chips, Süssigkeiten und Schokokekse in den Mund. Er wohnte in ihrer Nähe. Sie und Kendall waren jetzt schon 3 Monate zusammen. Kendall war wirklich süss. Mit seinen blonden Haaren und den stahlblauen Augen, erinnerte er Jamie an einen Hollywood Schauspieler. „Muss bestimmt einer von unserer Schule sein der dir Angst einjagen wollte.“ meinte er. „Hmm…vielleicht. Kann sein.“ Und sie stopfte sich eine handvoll Kartoffelchips in den Mund. Sie sass auf seinem Schoss und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. „Hey, Jamie. Kannst du mir mal zwei Schokokekse rüber reichen?“ „Willst du dass ich dich damit füttere oder willst du sie selber essen?“ fragte sie und lächelte breit. „Füttere mich!“ rief er. Und diesmal musste sie lachen. Sie beugte sich über die Schale wo die Kekse drin waren, fischte ein paar heraus und steckte sie ihm einen nach dem anderen in seinen offenen Mund. „Dankeschön“ sagte er mit vollem Mund. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie. Es war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Als sie aufhörten sich zu küssen, sagte er: „Hey, warte mal. Ich hole mir eine Cola. Willst du auch eine?“ Sie nickte und stand von seinem Schoss auf. Er joggte aus seinem Zimmer und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Sie machte es sich wieder auf seiner Couch bequem. Von unten her hörte sie wie er ein Lied von einem berühmten Sänger nach sang. Sie musste wieder lachen, sie hasste dieses Lied und er liebte es sie zu necken. Als er wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer war, hatte er zwei Cola Dosen in der Hand. Er warf ihr eine zu und sie fing sie auf. „Vielen Dank.“ Er setzte sich danach neben sie. Diesmal legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie schmiegte sich enger an seinem muskulösen Körper. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um diesen Anruf, Jamie.“ sagte Kendall und fuhr durch ihre blonden Haare. Am Donnerstagmorgen hatte sie sich wirklich sehr gewundert, warum Rektor Ryse sie im Rektor Zimmer sehen wollte. Und als er ihr unterstellte, das Jamie gestern Nacht in der Schule eingebrochen wäre, die Prüfungen korrigiert und die Schulwände mit Graffiti vollgesprüht hätte, war sie wirklich geschockt. Jamie natürlich versuchte dem Rektor klar zu machen, das sie nichts damit zu tun hatte, doch der wollte nichts mehr von ihr hören und wollte sie aus der Schule verweisen. Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Als ihre Eltern davon erfuhren, waren sie genauso verwirrt wie der Rektor. Sie beschlossen mit zu sprechen und klärten so die Sache. Jamie wurde doch nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Als Jamie sich eines Abends für das Schlafen vorbereitete, dachte sie angestrengt nach, wer dem Einbruch in der Schule, in die Schuhe schieben wollte. Und dann wurde es ihr auf einmal klar. Es war Jade! Bestimmt! Es musste einfach Jade gewesen sein. Sie wollte ja schon immer das Jamie Ärger bekam... Am nächsten Morgen klingelte schrill Jamies Telefon. Sie griff nach dem Hörer und sagte noch schlaftrunken: „Ja? Hallo? Wer ist da?“ „Hi Jamie! Ich bin’s Darla. Kommst du heute nicht in die Schule? Bist du krank oder so?“ fragte ihre beste Freundin. „Was?! Was hast du da eben gesagt?“ Jamie richtete sich auf und war hellwach. Sie musste sich verhört haben! „Heute haben wir Schule!“ „Verdammt, ich hab verschlafen. Warum hat mich meine Mutter nicht geweckt?“ „Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Also beeil dich! Du hast noch 8 Minuten Zeit bevor der Unterricht anfängt!“ Jamie wollte noch etwas darauf erwidern, doch sie hatte schon aufgelegt. Rasch zog sie sich ein kurzärmeliges, blaues T-Shirt und schwarze Jeans an und hastete die Treppen hinunter. „Mum? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“ rief sie nach unten. Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. „Na toll! Jetzt ist auch noch meine Mutter verschwunden!“ Sie liess die Haustür laut hinter sich zu knallen und stieg in ihren Cabrio ein. Wenig später war sie auf dem Schülerparkplatz und suchte verzweifelt nach einer freien Parklücke. Als sie eine fand, parkierte sie rückwärts ein, stieg aus, warf sich ihren Rucksack über die Schulter und rannte zum Eingang. Jamie war zum Glück rechtzeitig zur ersten Stunde gekommen. In der ersten Stunde hatte sie Sport und glücklicherweise hatten sich die Mädchen noch nicht umgezogen, sondern quatschten über Jungs und trödelten ein wenig. Nachdem Jamie zu Abend gegessen hatte, ging sie in ihr Zimmer und sie beschloss ziemlich früh ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie die Leseleuchte auf ihrem Nachttisch ausschaltete, in ihr Bett geschlüpft war und die Augen schloss, fiel sie in einem Traum. Im Traum war Jamie und Jade in einem grossen Raum. Jade hatte sie an den Haaren gezogen und schrie immer wieder: „Warum hast du das getan? Warum? Warum? Warum?“ Je fester Jade sie an den Haaren zog, desto lauter schrie Jamie. Plötzlich nahm Jamie ihren ledernen Gürtel der um ihre Hüfte gebunden war. Sie versuchte ihn von ihrer Jeans weg zubekommen und schaffte es. Jamie wickelte sich den Gürtel fest um ihre Hände, spannte ihn und drehte sich zu Jade um, die immer noch an ihren Haaren zog. Sie streifte ihn ihr über den Kopf und zog den Gürtel so fest sie konnte. Jade stiess ein lautes Keuchen aus. Ihre Hände schossen zu ihrem Hals. Doch Jamie zerrte immer fester daran. Jades Gesicht wurde langsam kreideweiss. Auf einmal hörte Jade auf, an ihren Haaren zu ziehen, stiess ein letztes Keuchen aus. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und Jade fiel schwer zu Boden. Plötzlich wachte Jamie auf und richtete sich auf. Sie atmete schwer und ihre Kehle war staubtrocken. „Warum habe ich in meinem Traum Jade erwürgt? Warum habe ich meine eigene Schwester umgebracht? Warum?“ fragte sie sich mit einem Schrecken. „Zum Glück, war das nur ein grauenhafter Albtraum gewesen.“ Sie versuchte sich mit diesem Gedanken zu beruhigen. Doch hätte Jamie jemals ahnen können, das es nicht ihr letzter Albtraum sein würde? „Hey, du bist schon die ganze Woche schon total angespannt. Was ist denn los? Ich mach mir echt Sorgen um dich, Jamie.“ sagte Kendall. Jamie die an ihrem Spind lehnte, dachte fieberhaft über ihren gestrigen Traum nach. Sie starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden und kaute auf ihre Unterlippe herum. Das tat sie immer wenn sie über etwas ernsthaft nach dachte. Auf einmal blickte sie zu ihrem Freund auf, als er mit seiner Hand ihre Wange streichelte. Sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln, doch es klappte nicht. Er schaute kurz auf seine Armbanduhr und riss die Augen auf. „Oh Mist! Schon so spät? Mein Unterricht fängt gleich an. Wir sehen uns später? Easy?“ Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihrer Stirn und liess Jamie alleine zurück. Sie sah ihm hinter her bis er um die Ecke verschwand. „Au!“ sie spürte plötzlich einen heftigen Schmerz an ihrer Schulter. Sie sah über die Schulter und hinter ihr stand ihre Freundin Darla Draper. „Hey! Ich hab etwa fünf Mal laut deinen Namen gerufen und du warst in deinen eigenen Gedanken!“ sagte Darla. „Ach, hör doch auf. Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig auf mich und Kendall, weil Tony mit dir Schluss gemacht hat!“ und Jamie lächelte schief. „Er war sowieso ein Idiot!“ und beide lachten dann. Als Jamie wollte in die Stadtbibliothek fahren. Sie öffnete die Autotür, stieg ein, schaltete den Motor ein und fuhr rückwärts aus der Parklücke. Als sie die Hide Way entlang fuhr, tauchte in diesem Augenblick eine Hand auf dem Rücksitz auf und packte sie an der Schulter. „Hey! Was zum...?!“ Als sie in den Rückspiegel blickte, sog sie erschrocken scharf die Luft ein. „Jade! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du…?“ „Sei Still! Sei Still, Still, Still!“ kreischte sie immer wieder. Auf einmal hielt Jade ihr eine Pistole in den Nacken. Die Pistole fühlte sich eiskalt an auf ihrer warmen Haut. Jamie schrie entsetzt auf, als sie die Kontrolle zu dem Wagen verlor und genau in die gegengesetzte Strasse fuhr und in einen Lastwagen hinein raste. Blitzschnell hielt sie die Hände fest um das Lenkrad gerichtet und wendete das Lenkrad ganz weit nach rechts und trat mit dem Fuss auf die Bremse. Danach war sie wieder auf der richtigen Strassenseite und sie hörte, wie der Lastwagen wütend hupte. Sie beschloss rechts ranzufahren und wieder zum Atem zu kommen. Sie hielt an einem schmalen Pfad am Rand der Autobahn an. „Jade! Sag mal geht’s noch? Du hättest uns beide fast umgebracht!“ Sie drehte sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf eine leere Hinterbank. Sie war weg. Jade war verschwunden. Gleich darauf bemerkte sie, dass die hintere Wagentür offen war. Schnell kletterte sie nach hinten auf den Rücksitz und schloss die Tür. Jade war ausgestiegen, als sie versuchte die Kontrolle des Wagens wieder hinzukriegen. „Jade wollte mich umbringen! Jade Rivers wollte mich, ihre eigene Schwester, um die Ecke bringen!“ wurde ihr mit einem Schrecken klar. „Na warte! Dich mach ich platt!“ dachte Jamie. Sie war wieder einmal in einer ihrer kranken, verrückten Albträume. „Neiiiiiin! Jamie! Bitte, ich bin deine Schwester! Bitte, halt an! Bitte!“ Jamie war in ihrem Auto und fuhr mit höchste Geschwindigkeit. Sie war auf der Saint Hills und vor ihr stand Jade mitten auf der leeren Strasse und rief immer wieder, sie solle anhalten. Sie raste genau auf Jade zu. Jamie ignorierte ihre Hilferufe und drückte noch fester auf das Gaspedal und überfuhr sie. Wieder wachte sie schweissgebadet in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt und ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. „Oh Nein! Ich habe Jade schon wieder umgebracht…in einer meiner verrückten, kranken Träume…“ dachte sie verzweifelt. „Warum räche ich mich in meinen Träumen an Jade? Und warum bringe ich sie auf verschiedene Arten um? Zuerst habe ich sie erdrosselt und jetzt überfahren…was kommt als nächstes?“ Als Jamie am nächsten Tag in der Schule war, kam sie im Biologieunterricht überhaupt nicht mit. Sie musste ständig an ihren nächtlichen Träumen und an Jade denken. Sie schreckte erschrocken auf, als Mr. Prince mit der Handfläche auf ihr Tisch schlug. „Jamie Rivers!“ rief er wütend. „wir sind hier nicht in der Schlafstunde!“ „Was? Oh! t-tut mir leid, Mr. Prince. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ „Na, das will ich doch auch hoffen!“ Und ein paar Schüler kicherten vor sich hin. Wie peinlich. Als sie in der Cafeteria sich an Darlas Tisch setzte, erzählte sie ihrer Freundin, dass sie während des Bio-Unterrichts eingeschlafen war. Als sie das Wort „eingeschlafen“ gesagt hatte, spuckte Darla ihre Cola aus und bespritze dabei Jamies weisses T-Shirt. „Iiiiih! Darla! Das ist so ekelhaft!“ schrie Jamie ihre Freundin an. Sie blickte auf ihr T-Shirt, dass dunkle Flecken aufwies. Darla jedoch prustete los, dabei verschluckte sie sich und musste mehrmals kräftig husten. „Tut mir leid“ sagte sie heiser und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen. „Echt, bitte verzeih mir! Aber das ist so witzig!“ und sie begann wieder zu lachen. Jamie fand das aber überhaupt nicht komisch. „Ich habe gestern Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Ich bin um 4 Uhr morgens aus meinem Albtraum, den hab ich dir ja schon erzählt, also, ich bin dann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab getigert.“ erklärte Jamie und sie rieb sich die Augen. „Tja, das erklärt schonmal, warum du so wie ein Zombie aussiehst.“ witzelte Darla. „Echt? Seh‘ ich wirklich so schlimm aus?“ „Jep! Und deine Haare sehen aus, als seist von einem Staubsauger angegriffen worden!“ fuhr Darla fort. „Bin ich ja auch.“ erwiderte Jamie ironisch. „Hey, ich glaube ich gehe heute früher nach Hause. Ich bin hundemüde und habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Ich hol meine Jacke und mache mich auf den Heimweg, Okay? Tschüss!“ Sie stand auf und verliess die grosse Cafeteria, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Als sie an ihrem Spind näherte, konnte sie einfach nicht fassen wen sie da sah. Das musste wohl ein Traum gewesen sein! Wenige Meter vor ihr Jade und Kendall. Jade lehnte an ihrem SpindTür und knutschte mit Kendall. „Was?! KENDALL?! Sag mal, geht’s noch? Warum machst du mit Jade rum?“ schrie Jamie schrill. Sie war stinkwütend. Plötzlich waren ihre Blicke auf Jamie gerichtet. „Ich warte auf eine Antwort! Na los! Wird’s bald?“ „Ich…ähm ich, ich kann das erklären! Also ich war an deinem Spind und habe auf dich gewartet und ähm…also…“ Kendall suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hör doch auf!“ sagte Jamie wimmernd. „Das war‘s mit uns! Und… Jade! Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen das du mit…? Ach, vergesst es!“ Sie warf ihren Rucksack gegen Kendall, der dann hart an einem Schliessfach stiess und sah zu wie Jamie weinend aus der High School stürmte. Sie stiess die Eingangstüren mit voller Wucht auf und rannte zu ihrem Wagen. Hinter ihr, hörte sie die schnellen Schritte von ihrem Freund und seine lauten Rufe. „Jamie! Hey! Jamie! Bitte, warte doch! Bitte! Bleib stehn! Du verstehst das alles ganz falsch! Jamie, lass mich dir das doch erklären!“ Doch sie öffnete schon die Fahrertür, liess den Motor an und fuhr rückwärts aus der Parklücke. Er stiess einen überraschten Schrei aus, als sie ihn fast von hinten überrollt hätte. Wieder rief er laut: „Bitte! Fahr nicht weg! Halt an! Jamie!“ Doch sie hielt nicht an, sondern fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon und liess ihn ganz alleine auf dem Schülerparkplatz zurück. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie fuhr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie schnell sie fuhr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging. Sie wollte weg von hier. Weg von ihrem zu Hause. Weg von North Bridge. Weg von Waynesside. Weg von…Jade. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Ganz weit weg und nie wieder nie wieder zurückkehren… Als der Himmel sich langsam verdunkelte, beschloss sie nach Hause zu fahren. Während sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und im ganzen Haus laut nach ihrer Mutter und nach ihrem Vater rief und keiner antwortete, wusste sie das die beiden wahrscheinlich noch bei der Arbeit waren. Sie ging die Treppen hoch, riss ihre Zimmertür auf und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem pinken Kissen und weinte. Sie schluchzte sehr laut auf. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geheult hatte. 20 Minuten? Eine halbe Stunde? Eine Stunde? Jedenfalls konnte sie sich erinnern noch daran erinnern, dass ihr Handy geklingelt hatte. Es war Darla. „Hi! Ähm…geht’s dir gut? Ich habe schon 20-mal geklingelt, aber keiner ist ran' gegangen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und…“ „Kendall hat mit Jade rumgemacht!“ unterbrach sie ihre Freundin. „Was?!“ „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Als ich heute Nachmittag an meinem Spind war, sah ich wie Jade an meiner Spindtür lehnte und mit Kendall, meinem Kendall rumgeknutscht hat!“ und Jamie schluchzte wieder auf. „Oh, nein...soll ich rüber kommen?“ Sie wollte gerade mit 'Ja' antworten, doch Darla hatte schon aufgelegt. Nach einer Weile klingelte es an ihrer Haustür. Jamie rannte aus ihrem Zimmer, stieg die Treppe, immer mit zwei Stufen auf einmal, hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Jamie nahm sie am Handgelenk fest und zog Darla hinter sich her bis sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren. Jamie liess sich auf auf den Boden fallen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmertür, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Armen und begann wieder von vorn. Darla kam auf sie zu und legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Jamie hob ihren Kopf und sah mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht zu Darla hinauf. Mit einem Flüsterton fragte sie ihre Freundin: „Wie konnte Kendall mir das nur antun? Wie konnte er nur daran denken mit Jade rumzuknutschen? Warum hat er das getan? Warum?“ „Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss es wirklich nicht, Jamie.“ antwortete Darla mit trauriger Stimme. Nach dem Abendessen war Jamie hundemüde. Seltsamerweise war sie in letzter Zeit wirklich müde. Es war Jade, die sie so belastete. Sie war ja diejenige die sie immer so erschöpft machte und sie war fuchsteufelswild auf Jade. Sie legte sich aufs Ohr und sie fiel mal wieder in einem grauenhaften Albtraum. Dieses Mal war sie und Jade auf einer sehr hohen und rutschigen Felsklippe. Es begann in Strömen zu regnen und der eiskalte Wind liess die Wellen laut gegen die Felsen peitschen. Sie stritten sich. Der Streit war irgendwie ausser Kontrolle geraten, denn Jade rannte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu und es sah so aus als ob Jade sie von der Klippe stossen wollte. Doch Jamie wich ihr geschickt aus. Jade schrie aus voller Kehle, als sie versuchte irgendwie zu bremsen, jedoch ausrutschte und die Klippe hinunter in den Tod stürzte. „Jamiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!“ kreischte sie aus voller Kehle. Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Klatschten, gefolgt von Stille….Toten''stille. Jamie machte ein paar Schritte, dem Ende der Klippe, zu und sah nach unten. Sie sah wie Jade bewusstlos, bäuchlings auf dem wilden Wasser lag und vom Wind immer weiter weg gezogen wurde. Die hohen Wellen klatschten immer wieder auf den Felsen ab und eine heftige Windbö blies Jamies zerzaustes, blondes Haar in ihr Gesicht. Sofort riss Jamie die Augen weit auf und schon richtete sie sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da eben in ihrem Traum erlebt hatte! Als sie am Tag danach, nach Schulschluss zum River Ridge fahren wollte und über alles in Ruhe nach zu denken, fuhr sie mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo bis sie von 120 auf 50 fuhr. Die River Ridge war ein Ort wo sich Teenager häufig zum Knutschen verabredeten. Die River Ridge war eigentlich ein Strand, gleich über dem Strand, war eine sehr hohe Felsenklippe. Von der Felsenklippe aus hatte man einen tollen Ausblick auf dem Meer. Doch der einzige Nachteil war, dass man sehr einfach runterfallen konnte und so starb. Was auch immer häufiger vorkam. Deshalb mieden viele Leute es, auf die Klippe zu gehen und spazierten einfach den Strand entlang. Auf dem Weg zur River Ridge regnete es in Strömen. Jamie konnte kaum etwas durch die Windschutzscheibe erkennen. Die Strasse wirkte, durch die vielen Regentropfen die auf die Windschutzscheibe tropften, ganz verschwommen. Sie sah kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr. Kurz nach 5 Uhr. Obwohl es erst 5 Uhr war, war der Himmel schon ziemlich dunkel geworden. Die Wolken waren dicht und grau. Der River Ridge war wirklich ziemlich weit weg. Man brauchte fast eine Stunde um dorthin zu kommen, doch das war Jamie jetzt völlig egal. Sie musste ihre Ruhe haben, die sie verdiente. Sie musste sich entspannen. Einen klaren Kopf kiregen. Und der River Ridge war der perfekte Ort dafür. Als sie auf dem Kies bedeckten Asphalt, der sich als Parkplatz eignete, parkierte, den Motor ausschaltete und ausstieg, blickte sie kurz auf den Strand herab. Dieser war menschenleer. Der Strand lag einfach leer und einsam da. Als sie sich zum Strand begeben wollte, klappte ihr der Unterkiefer runter. Auf der Felsenklippe stand Jade. Jade starrte sie mit einem eiskaltem Blick an, der Jamie fixierte. Jade näherte sich unsicher ihrer Schwester. „Jade!“ rief sie. Jamie spürte wie in ihr die Panik und gleichzeitig die Wut hochstieg. „Hallo, Schwesterchen.“,sagte sie mit zuckersüsser Stimme. „Dein Freund, Kendall, ist echt ein Schatz. Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr. Ich glaube ich werde mich morgen wieder mit ihm treffen!“ und Jade lachte. Es war ein teuflisches, böses Lachen. „Warum?“, flüsterte Jamie. „Warum? Jade? Warum? Warum? Warum?“ diesmal schrie sie. „Komm, reg dich nicht auf!“ Jade kicherte wieder. „Warum? Hast du das getan Jade? Sag mir wieso?“ Jamie wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch da kam keine. Jade drehte sich einfach um und marschierte zur Klippe. Jamie folgte ihr. Jetzt standen beide auf der gefährlichen, hohen Felsenklippe. Jamies blonde Haare flatterten im Wind. Der Regen prasselte auf Jamie hinunter. Ihre Haare waren jetzt schon völlig durchnässt. Als Jade auf der Klippe abrupt anhielt und sich zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester drehte, sah Jamie dieses fiese, gemeine, teuflische Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Es sah so aus als ob Jamie in ihr eigenes Gesicht sehen würde, nur in ein böses. Sie sah ein zweites 'Ich' vor sich. Das liess Jamie frösteln. „Warum ich das getan habe, Jamie? Warum wohl?! Weil ich dich ''hasse! Ja genau! Ich hasse dich! Seit unserer Kindheit warst du immer die Bessere und die Hübschere! Alle haben nur dich gemocht! Du hattest Freunde, du warst die beste Schülerin in der Schule, du…du warst die Perfekte! Und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr zusehen! Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen! Ich hatte genug! Verstehst du das denn nicht?“ Jamie sah, dass Jades Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Obwohl man es durch den Regen und der Dunkelheit fast nicht erkennen konnte. Jamie hatte sofort Mitleid mit ihrer Schwester. „Aber…Jade! Es war doch nicht meine Schuld! Warum hast du mir das denn nicht gesagt? Ich konnte dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen!“ Doch Jade schien ihre Antwort nicht beachtet zu haben und redete einfach weiter. „Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich musste etwas unternehmen! Jahre lang habe ich studiert, wie ich es dir heim zahlen kann. und jetzt weiss ich es. Ich weiss es!“ Blitzartig änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Jamie hatte jetzt Angst. Panische Angst. Sie wusste nicht was Jade vorhatte. Plötzlich näherte sich Jade ihrer Schwester. Sie drehte sich einmal um Jamie im Kreis und als Jade genau ihr gegenüberstand, hielt sie an. Sie sahen sich beide in die Augen. „Jade. Bitte, bitte tu' mir nichts! Bitte, ich verspreche dir, das du auch die Hilfe bekommen wirst die du brauchst! Bitte! Lass mich in Frieden!“ Jade lachte boshaft. „Ich wusste dass du Schiss vor mir hast! Das wusste ich schon immer. So gleich sehen wir aus, jedoch sind wir völlig verschieden…“ Und wieder dieses böse Lachen. Jamie wich mehrere Schritte zurück und blickte dabei immer wieder nach hinten. Um sicher zu stellen, das sie nicht gleich die Klippe runterstürzte. „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen! Schwesterherz!“ Jade rannte entschlossen auf sie zu, die Arme streckte sie wie ein Zombie aus. Jamie wusste sie sollte ihr ausweichen, doch ihre Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen. Sie fühlten sich so schwer an. Jade kam immer näher. „Oh Nein! Ich werde sterben, ich werde…“ Doch sie wich ihr noch in aller letzten Sekunde geschickt aus. Jade stiess einen gellenden Schrei aus, als sie auf der nassen Klippe ausrutschte und verzweifelt versuchte sich an irgendetwas fest zu klammern. Während sie ausrutschte krallte sich Jade sich an Jamies Hals fest. Jamie riss sich aus ihrer Umklammerung los und Jade fiel rückwärts die Klippe hinunter und stürzte in den Tod. Jamie sah wie Jade wild mit den Armen wedelte und dabei aus voller Kehle; „Jamiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!“ schrie. Daraufhin hörte sie ein lautes Klatschen, gefolgt von stille… Toten''stille… Sie näherte sich dem Ende der hohen Felsenklippe und starrte nach unten in die Tiefe, dort wo ihre Schwester gestürzt war. Da sah sie, sie. Jade lag bäuchlings auf dem wilden Wasser und ihr lebloser Körper entfernte sich immer weiter vom Ufer. Weiter und weiter... Erst nach einer Weile nahm sie auch die anderen Geräusche wahr. Das Wasser das wild an den Felsen peitschte, die heftige Windbö die ihre zerzausten, blonden Haare in ihr Gesicht blies und der Regen, der auf sie nieder prasselte. Ein Donnern liess sie zusammen schrecken und ein greller Blitz tauchte auf. Diese Szene hatte sie schon einmal erlebt und zwar in ihren Albträumen. Ihr Albtraum wurde grausige Wirklichkeit. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den stechenden Schmerz an ihrem Hals. Sie berührte ihn. Dann liess sie die Hand sinken und starrte auf ihre Finger. Sie waren rot und warm. Dunkles Blut lief darüber. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie starrgerade aus und fiel gleich danach in Ohnmacht. Jamie musste mehrmals blinzeln, um sich an das grelle, weisse Licht zu gewöhnen. „W-Wo bin ich?“ fragte sie sich. „Wie bin ich hier gelandet? Was ist passiert?“ In dem gleichen Augenblick, nahm sie Stimmen wahr. Vertraute Stimmen. Sie erkannte die Stimme ihrer Mum. Jamie wandte den Kopf auf die rechte Seite. Als sie das tat, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem Hals. Sie sah wie ihre Mutter sich mit einem Doktor unterhielt. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und sie schnäuzte sich die Nase mit einem schon durchweichten Taschentuch. „Ach...Dr. Edward.“ wimmerte Mrs. Rivers. „Sie hört sich echt besorgt an! Aber, warum bloss? Was geht hier eigentlich vor?“ fragte sich Jamie wieder. Sie war völlig verwirrt. „Ich weiss wirklich nicht was ich tun soll! Das hat alles mit dem Tod ihrer Schwester Jade begonnen. Als Jade eines Tages auf einer Felsenklippe gestürzt ist, hatte Jamie begonnen Halluzinationen zu bekommen. Ständig sah sie Jade vor sich. Wie sie mit ihr sprach und sie dachte wirklich sie würde noch leben! Sie sah aber seltsamerweise immer ihre Schwester in einem negativen Sinne. Sie behauptete immer wieder, dass Jade sich an ihr rächen wolle und ihr immer Ärger einbrocken wolle…sie redete wirres Zeug und ich und mein Mann wir begannen uns schreckliche Sorgen um sie zu machen. Wir haben immer wieder versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass Jade tot ist. Leider. Doch sie ist immer ausgeflippt und hat ständig Wutanfälle bekommen. Sie hätte sogar behauptet das jemand sie mehrmals anruft und sie vor Jade warnen will. Aber wie schon gesagt das bildete sie sich alles nur ein. Meine arme Jamie dachte wirklich das Jade noch leben würde, obwohl sich das alles eigentlich nur in ihrem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Es war wirklich beängstigend. Jade und Jamie, sie verstanden sich wirklich sehr gut. Ständig halfen sie einander, unterstützen sich gegenseitig. Sie waren wirklich, für Geschwister, sehr eng verbunden. ''Unzertrennlich. Sie waren wie die allerbesten Freundinnen! Und als Jade diesen schrecklichen Unfall hatte…wurde Jamies Leben anderst, dann begann sie Halluzinationen zu bekommen.“ wiederholte Mrs. Rivers mit trauriger Stimme. Dr. Edward nickte nur verständlich und meinte: „Jamie muss für ein paar Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben. Ihre Wunde ist ziemlich tief und wir müssen sie morgen Nachmittag zunähen. Ich denke es wird Jamie schon bald wieder besser gehen. Ich werde sie zu einem Psychologen schicken und der ihr dann ganz bestimmt helfen wird, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Rivers. Kommen sie doch morgen noch mal vorbei.“ Er und Mrs. Rivers verliessen dann das Krankenzimmer und liessen Jamie ganz alleine im Zimmer zurück. Einen Monat später… Jamie Ich bin echt froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Im Krankenhaus musste ich täglich einen Psychologen besuchen. Er zeigte mir Entspannungsübungen und weitere ähnliche Tricks. Ich fühlte mich schon in der zweiten Woche wirklich gut und war super in Form, dass hatte sogar Dr. Edwards und mein Psychologe bestätigt. Dr. Edwards meinte, ich würde gute Fortschritte machen, aber, dass alles hatte ich nur Jade zu verdanken. Sie hatte mich jeden Tag besucht, sich an die Bettkante gesessen und sanft auf mich eingeredet. Nicht wahr, Jade? Du hast schon immer zu mir gehalten. Du hast gesagt alles wird wieder gut. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich dich für bösartig gehalten habe. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Du verzeihst mir doch, oder? Natürlich verzeihst du mir. Du bist doch meine Schwester. Meine überallesgeliebte Zwillingsschwester. Ist doch klar, du hältst immer zu mir, nur schade das du diesen grauenhaften Unfall hattest. Aber nun bist du bei mir. Für immer, Schwesterherz. ~DarknessAngel/HeartOfDark~ Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende